Phantom Love
by Aoko Nakamori
Summary: A soon to be continual story of Kaito and Aoko's 'relationship', as it would be if I were allowed to make it so. Some teenage personal angst, later chapters may have slightly questionable content. 33


Fiction. Everyone has to start somewhere when writing fanfiction, right? This one is because of the fact that I'm sick as a dog, and my bestfriend is in Thailand for another three weeks. May gods have mercy on your very souls.

I absolutely do not own, or have never pretended to own, any of Aoyama Gosho's works, thus this is all done in simple fun, and I wish not to be sued. Thanks. 33

* * *

Phantom Love

Aoko Nakamori knew better than anyone that holding onto the past was nice... for a while, but sooner or later you had to grow up and realize that the past is just that, it's the past. She couldn't hope to hold onto a friendship, a love that she'd known for so many years, just because it seemed right to her, could she? Her eyes drifted a moment, lost in her own thoughts, peering out the window of the classroom as she perched halfly on one of the sills. She was completely oblivious to all that was around because of her thoughts. They haunted her at times, but she couldn't help have them.

Can you honestly expect someone to hold onto you as tightly as you hold onto them? Does life ever turn out the way you want it, or is it a constant set of disappointments that fall one after another? For all she knew, he loved her, but only as a friend. For all she knew, he didn't know she existed beyond the fact that she was a childhood friend.

"Aoko-san...?", one of her many classroom friends was peering over her shoulder, and out the window "What is it out there that is so interesting?" the girl smiled, largely at that, making it hard for Aoko herself to not smile in return.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, I was just thinking." Aoko spun a bit on the sill to face the girl, her head tilting a bit. "Did class already start? No, everyone is still wandering. Where's Kaito?" she made a face, though the other girl seemed totally enthralled by this question.

"Oooh, you were thinking about Kuroba-kun!" the girl giggled, clapping her hands together as she reached out, tweaking Aoko's cheeks in turn. "Ka-wa-iiii"

Aoko, at this point, began to swat at the hands and have a slightly SD moment, her face contorting as she peered at the girl and shook her head. "Was not! I was thinking about... the weather! Yes, the weather!" and with that, she bii-daah'd pretty convincingly.

"Whatever you say, Aoko-san 3 I still say it's ka-wa-iiiiii 33" The girl did a few turns, before giggling and running off along the aisle of seats back to her own, in which she continued to giggle about her little find.

Aoko, frowning, turned back to look out the window. Truth be told, she was thinking about Kaito. It was hard not to think of Kaito, at least for her. When you're that connected to someone, your thoughts tend to dwell on them, even if you -are- content with just being friends, it's kind of hard to not imagine the other possibilities. Shaking her head a bit, she peered back across the room right as the door opened.

Through it, walked what could be known as the love of her life, and possibily the oldest friend she still had. Kaito Kuroba, fangirl maker, quaint little dorky asian boy. As cute as could be, which was evident by the few girls who waved at him as he entered, including one Akako. Damn that Akako, who was, it seemed, Aoko's rival, even though it seemed like Kaito didn't like her anymore than Aoko, she still saw her as a rival.

Kaito himself, seemed his normal, upbeat self. Kind of oblivious to the stares of certain people, nor the ever watchful gaze of Hakuba, who seemed to be attempting to analyze Kaito at every step. Brushing his chestnut hair back, Kaito peered across the room, giving a small wave to Aoko as he did. "Aoko-chan. Hiii.", and with that, he made his way towards his friend.

Aoko peered up past the overhang of her hair as Kaito approached, brushing back those 'bangs' a bit, though slightly darker than Kaito's, still of the same 'chestnut' variety. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Kaito.." she smiled, good naturedly at that. She couldn't hide anything from him, he'd be able to tell. And anyways, he usually made her happy as it was.

Kaito's smile could light up rooms. His very presence could bring happiness to people. There was something about the way he carried himself. Even when he was sad, he was as upbeat as possible about it. He never let it bring others down, nor did he let it control himself, either. There was something magical about Kaito Kuroba, that no one could put their finger on, something that made him all around likeable. These reasons, and many more, were the ones that made Aoko Nakamori fall deeply in love with him early on, yet hide it behind playful insults and love-taps.

At that moment, Aoko was pulled from her reverie by Kaito flipping her skirt in a playful gesture, and a moment later she had a mop in her hand and slammed it atop his head, rather bluntly at that. "Kaito no baka"Aoko was fuming, though all the while, she smiled inside that she still had this little piece of happiness to dwell on for now. Kaito would always walk through those doors, and would always smile at her and make her day seem better. She could live without him, sure, but she wouldn't choose it in a million years.

"Aaaaiii.." Kaito grabbed the top of his head, though he continued to grin stupidly all the while, peering at Aoko. "You don't have to hit me -every- time, you know." his grin spread as he eyed her skirt, then drew his attention out the window. "Nice day..." and with that, he leaned over her shoulder to get a better look, his chin brushing her shoulder as he did.

Her breath caught in her throat for that short moment, staring ahead, her body turning rigid for that brief moment of contact. It's not as if they never touched, but there was something about the way his cheek brushed near hers, and his chin grazing her shoulder that sent a shiver up her spine. For a brief moment, he rested his chin there, before peering over at her 'deer in the headlights' type look, "You alright, Aoko?" his brows furrowed lightly.

"H.. hai.. I'm fine." and with that, she relaxed, peering over to him as she gave him a lightly shove. "Now stop leaning on me, I'm not your crutch" she smiled as she shoved him back and he bumped, a little overexaggeratedly into a desk, almost tumbling to the floor.

He rested there a moment, peering up at her with one of the most loving smiles anyone could ever muster, though she was probably oblivious, and grinned inwardly. "We still on for food after class?" he brushed himself off a bit, dusting his fingertips deftly along his slacks. "My treat?"

Aoko grinned slightly, then nodded, shoving her hand out to shake his in agreement. "Deal, but I get to order whatever I want!" and before he could argue, she shook his hand, jerking it back. "Ha" and with that, she turned and made her way to her own seat, idly thinking of all the things she wished that lunch would lead to.

Kaito, watching her leave, smiled to himself and felt his heart skip a beat. 'If she only knew...' and with that, he turned and settled into his own seat quietly.

* * *

End. Right? Well, it's my -first- fic ever, well, first chapter, really. I -will- continue on with Chapter 2 soon enough. It's late, and I'm slightly sick, so I probably need a slight amount of sleep, but reviews wouldn't be bad. Be gentle, though, it's my first fic, and it's rather short. . 


End file.
